The process of manufacturing glass often comprises the steps of, moving from the hot end towards the cold end, charging the raw materials (for example, in a batch house), melting the raw materials in a furnace, floating the melted raw materials to form a glass float, annealing the glass, and cutting the glass.
Once glass is manufactured this way, there are often additional steps that are required to cut the glass into a desired size for a product or use. In doing so, the glass may be damaged by chipping, cracking, or forming other defects.
In light of this background, there remains a need for new grinding methods, new polishing methods, and/or new compositions of matter used in grinding methods and/or polishing methods.